My Life, My Hell
by ODST girl058
Summary: I must say this is old and isn't up to date with my newer writing style. If its bad I'm sorry and don't get mad at me. This has two OC's original characters from around 2000. Romanticish
1. Get to know the Cast

Chapter 1: Get to know the cast

Chloe Tsatsume

Hair Color- black, and in the moon light shines blue

Eye color- Dark blue

Height- 5 ft 6

Age- 16

Attitude- spunky, tomboy girl who hangs out with her older brothers friends

Hobbies- Picking on Jason, playing paintball, and training

Birth date-August 4th 1989

Ian Tsatsume

Hair Color- Short military cropped blond

Eye Color- light blue

Height- 6 ft 2

Age-20

Attitude-Quiet but stern, he gets a lot of respect from his team mates and, tends to be kind of the "Hero" if his little sis' is being picked on

Hobbies- Picking on his little sister Chloe, managing a paintball team (Fire Team Zulu (FTZ)), and working out

Birth date- December 19th 1985

Jason Hikume

Hair Color- Light brown

Eye color- bright green

Height-6 ft

Age-18

Attitude- Laid back and loves to make a joke about anything and everything,

Hobbies-flirting with Chloe when she and her brother aren't paying attention, playing paintball, and being Chloe's punching bag

Birth date- February 12th 1988

Chloe, Ian, and Jason make up the butt kicking Fire Team Zulu paintball team. They all work together like no one has ever seen before. Each of them had their own jobs, Chloe, is the sniper and is the eyes of the team. Ian is the team leader, he tends to be bossy during the games, but they don't mind as long as they win. Jason is the one who goes full out with his ammunition and tends to charge the enemy. He is a little crazy but, as long as he pays for his own paintballs no one cares.

ODST- Ok if you're reading this then the next chapter will be out in just a few seconds so keep your pants on. And yes this will follow Halo's story line, although it might kind of stray a few times, he he he. grins evilly Anywho, you won't need to review until next chapter.

Chloe- That was stupid, it was too short.

Jason- Yeah really, hurry up n get the next chapter up!

ODST-That's what I'll be doing if you two will SHUT UP!

A/N about 15 minutes ago a friend of mine was reading this over an IM and he freaked out going "OMG do you know me or something!"

whispering I don't live anywhere near him hehe

anywho, I was too lazy to change it so I left it lol.. btw the character is Jason

woof..


	2. Homeland

disclaimer-i dont halo just Chloe, Jason, and Ian .I do own a copy of halo and halo 2 tho does that count?

Chap 2-

A/N-If you don't remember the last chapter then well you probably didn't read it. :P Turkey..

Chloe opened her eyes slowly to see Jason and Ian hovering over her. They both busted out laughing. She tried to sit up but couldn't move. The two turds had duct taped her to the bed.

"Should we let her up?" Jason laughed.

"Yeah we might as well, she's gonna kill us if we don't." Ian smiled and pulled the duct tape off of her mouth with a rip.

"DAMMIT THAT FRIGGIN' HURT!" She yelled.

The next half and hour was dedicated to ripping up duct tape off her skin, and the hour after that was dedicated to Chloe chasing Jason, and Ian around the yard.

She finally gave up and went back inside to eat. Her skin was still pretty red from tape.

"You ready for the tourney today?" Ian asked them both.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun. It's kinda sad that it's that last one for a month though." Jason sighed.

Chloe just nodded, as she finished up her cereal.

"Oh common you're still mad about the duct tape thing?" Jason nudged her side gently; he only received a glare from her.

"I'm going to go change, and get ready for the tourney. I'm sniper again right?"

"Yeah, normal tasks. Jason you better have brought your own ammo today." Ian nodded.

Jason smiled and grabbed a bag, "Got enough for the entire team really, but I have a feeling you guys don't need it."

Chloe had already walked off into her room. Drawers could be heard opening and closing as she searched for her clothes.

She pulled out the normal, dark camouflaged, baggy pants, and her padded jacket. Plus the clothes for after the game, olive drab pants, with a form fitting black tank-top.

The guys were already finished getting ready, as she came out of her room and pulled her black hair into a ponytail and braided it. Then put a brown bandana on, she smirked at them and half laughed, "Are we going or what? Ian got my sniper?"

He nodded and she headed for the front door. "Come on were going to be late!" She yelled at them as she picked up her helmet and checked the inside for the picture.

The picture was the three of them goofing around. Ian was leaning of her shoulder and she was leaning on Jason's shoulder. They had just met…

Flashback

She ran through the old ware house and fired her paintball gun as she ran. At the time Jason had been on another team called "Semper Fi" and they were in a game 2 on 2. Ian had his hands full with the other guy who had him pinned. Chloe wasn't too worried though, her brother always pulled through; she couldn't worry about him anyway, and needed to worry about herself. A few rounds missed her by inches and splattered against a tree.

"HA! You missed!" she called back.

She was probably only 14 then, so that made Jason 17 and Ian 18.

He had her pinned down, behind a tree so it looked as if they might win.

Chloe climbed up the tree and smirked at him as he approached the tree. She aimed at his chest and fired her gun. "HA YOU"RE OUT!" She yelled and jumped down out of the tree to go save her brother.

The other guy was pretty easy to take out and they won.

As she and her brother were heading home, Jason had caught up to them and asked if he could join. Chloe watched her brother as he contemplated the though and he finally nodded. Jason sighed and followed them as Ian explained the rules to them.

A few weeks later they had won another game and that's when the picture was taken. They were all goofing around and the other team had taken a picture of them.

End Flashback

Chloe smiled and put the picture in the back of her helmet.

"Come on lets go!" Jason laughed and pulled her out the door by the back of her jacket.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at the warehouse. It was pretty worn down. They think it was used for storage, but who cares? No one goes there anymore and they use it as a field.

They walked inside and spotted the team. The opening was the same as usual, they knocked the barrels of their weapons together and took their places on each side. The name of the game was Capture the Flag, anyone who couldn't figure out what to do was considered and idiot by normal standards.

Chloe took her normal post behind a large crate and the others, hid behind tin foil.

The light went from red to yellow. Everyone tensed, ready to start. Yellow to green, Chloe crouched in a runner's position, ready to sprint for her sniping spot. The light went green, and she took off. Dirt and dust flew up behind her as she sped of.

Paintballs already were flying past her head. 'They must know about my reputation' she grinned and pushed herself faster and dove to her spot.

Jason laughed as Chloe landed with a rather loud thud in her spot and laid down on the ground. By then she had already used about 15 rounds or so, which kind of covered for his accuracy. The silver paintballs covered the metal crates only one found a target. It still wasn't good enough, no ones out until they steal the flag. People did have to sit out for one minute if they were shot more than three times in a row.

"Jason go!" Ian yelled, "Chloe and I will cover! Chloe, Suppressive fire!"

She nodded and poured fire at the enemy. You get extra points if you don't get hit, or if you capture the flag. Being a sniper left a pretty good opening for not getting hit often.

"Ian! How many can you see!" Chloe yelled.

He checked, "I only see two keep your eyes peeled!"

"Aight!" Chloe heard a step behind her and almost ran. Instead her instincts told her to pull her pistol and shoot. The guy stumbled under the sudden barrage and fell.

By then Jason had already gotten the flag and was running back. He leaped over the obstacles and rolled into the safe zone. The buzzer rang, and the game was over. Chloe leaped into the air and tackled Jason. Ian came up and yelled "DOG PILE!" and jumped in.

The other team walked over and coughed. They broke it up and repeated as they did in the beginning except with the butt of the gun. Each of them nodded and said, "Good game."

"Hey guys wanna go get ice cream? My treat." Ian said smiling slightly.

"Nah I'm good. I just wanna get home." Chloe laughed pushing Jason slightly.

"I normally would but I gotta help my mom with stuff." He pushed Chloe back and smiled.

They walked in silence Chloe had gotten her mp3 player out and started listening to it.

"Oh crud, I have to change before I get home." Chloe said hitting her forehead "Let's just go to the ice cream store I can change in the bathroom."

Ian nodded happily, and Jason replied, "I might as well go, if he's treating."

They laughed at Jason for a few minutes, "Ok, I'm gonna go change you two wait here." Chloe laughed walking towards the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and started to change.

Jason snuck, down to the bathroom as a joke to scare Chloe when she came out. He perked up when he heard her yell, "OW!" and a few four letter words that he had never heard her yell before. He busted through the door only to see Chloe only in her tank top- and her underwear. She screamed and yelled, "PERVERT!" and threw her book bag at him. He ducked back out and blushed to a brick red.

Ian walked down the hallway licking his ice cream to see Jason out side the girl's restroom. "What's wrong with you?" he asked grinning and handing him his ice cream. He shook his head and started to eat his ice cream.

"Alright if you wanna talk about it later, we can." He frowned and walked back down the hallway.

Chloe walked out a few minutes later, and avoided his eyes.

"Does Ian have his ice cream?" she asked quietly staring at the floor.

Jason nodded and they started to walk down the hall way in silence.

There was a muffled noise and Chloe whipped around.

"Jason you ok?" Chloe saw he wasn't there. Her voice started to shake, "Jason this had better not be a joke."

Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a cloth. She was out in a matter of seconds.

"I got the test subjects." A shady voice whispered holding Jason and Chloe.

"Ok return to base pronto." Another voice replied.

* * *

ODST-haha cliff hanger! Gotcha! Sorry hyper as heck right now…

Chloe- damn you. I wanna know what happens to me and Jason!

ODST- don't worry you'll like it.

Chloe and Jason blush

ODST laughs at them

* * *


	3. The Pillar of Autumn

Disclaimer-I don't own halo or halo2 or any of halos characters except Chloe Ian and Jason. But I do own a copy of it!

Chapter three- the pillar of autumn

ODST: well golly gee willikers I wonder what's going to happen

Jason: O.o where did that come from?

ODST: dunno I'm happy its Friday and I'm going to be home alone today! Woot!

Chloe: No parties?

ODST: no

Jason: music?

ODST: I always have music playing Jason… you know that.

* * *

last time

"_I got the test subjects." A shady voice whispered holding Jason and Chloe._

"_Ok return to base pronto." Another voice replied._

Story start!

A beam of light spread across Chloe's closed eyes and brought her around. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The lights were artificial, what a way to wake up. The room was filled with beds, but only one was occupied other than her own. It was Jason.

She swung her legs out of bed, noticing she was still wearing the same clothes as when she was at the ice cream store.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." She muttered so she could only hear it. Jason was still out cold. Chloe walked over and put her hand against his forehead.

"He'll be ok, but you still need to be in bed." A voice came from the door. Chloe spun to see who it was.

She had never seen him before, he wore military fatigues, and bore the symbol of a sergeant on his arm. He had dark skin, and short cropped hair like her brothers.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"The question is, who are you?" he asked half smiling.

Chloe sighed and sat down on a chair.

"No bed." He pointed to her bed.

She shook her head, and he just rubbed his eyes. "Please? I've had a long day."

"Can I ask you something first?" she asked him.

"Shoot."

"Where am I?"

"Third level infirmary on the Pillar of Autumn."

"Pillar of Autumn?"

"Wait you haven't hear of the Pillar of Autumn? What about The Inner and Outer Colonies?" He arched an eyebrow.

She shook her head again and frowned. "How long was I asleep?"

"About four days, well after we found you."

"Either there's some parts missing or a lot happened in four days. I'll bet on the some parts are missing thing though."

"Yeah, anyway, can I ask you some questions then?"

She nodded, "Ok shoot."

"Name?"

"Shiva."

"And sleeping beauties name?" he pointed to Jason's snoring form.

"Vishnu."

"Are you Hindu?"

"Nah, American."

"Ok," he sighed, "Birth date?"

"September 20th 1989."

He started to laugh a little, "Shiva come on what's your real birth date?"

"September 20th 1989! I'm serious!"

"That can't be possible," He said quietly, "that was over 500 years ago."

Chloe's eyes widened, "W-what? What do you mean? What's today's date?"

"September 19th 2552."

Her eyes only widened in response.

"What?"

"Basically now Vishnu and I are the oldest people alive."

"I don't understand."

"I'm 563 years old."

"Right how can I believe that?" he rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a clue what The Pillar of Autumn is, even when I'm sitting right in it. I've never heard of The Inner or Outer Colonies." er voice was slightly flat and annoyed.

"Touché" he frowned.

"Got anything to eat?"

He nodded, "I'll bring something for you and sleeping beauty here."

"Yeah food should wake him up." She managed a small smile.

"Wait, why don't you wake him up and I'll send someone after you to take you to the cafeteria."

"Whatever floats your boat." Chloe walked over to Jason's side and bent down. "Jason breakfast is ready."

Jason shot out of bed and to the door, "Food? Where!"

Chloe laughed at him, "Someone will be here in a minute to take us to the cafeteria."

"Are we at school?"

She frowned, "No on the Pillar of Autumn."

"Huh?"

Chloe sighed and sat down, "Remember those guys who grabbed us at the ice cream shop?"

"Yep"

"They must have cryogenically frozen us or something cause it's September 19th"

"We've been asleep for a month?"

"No it's not 2005 anymore, it's 2552."

"If this is a joke Chloe," He started

Chloe interrupted"If this is a joke it's on both of us and Ian may have set it up. It seems pretty real to me though."

Jason wrapped his arms around Chloe and he frowned, "So basically we only have each other now."

She nodded blinking back heavy tears.

A moment later a woman dressed in the same fatigues knocked on the door and the two separated. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No it's ok. Are you taking us to the cafeteria?"

"Yep!" she smiled, "And your names are?"

"Shiva and Vishnu."

Jason gave her a 'what the hell' look. Chloe nudged him lightly and he played along.

"Ok you two follow me."

The woman had a first lieutenant symbol on her arm, and she seemed to be very well respected among the marines.

"Lieutenant, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Chloe asked as they got on an elevator.

She looked at Chloe confused but still grinning, "Shiva? How did you know I'm a lieutenant?"

"Insignia." The doors opened and a huge cafeteria appeared in front of them.

Jason's eyes widened and ran over to the salad bar and started filling a plate. Chloe's left eye just twitched a little and she walked over and filled her plate. He walked by with nearly 3 inches of food stacked on his plate. "Jason! Leave something for the people who need it more!" Chloe said blushing.

A few marines just laughed at the two, half amazed at Chloe's expression and half amazed by Jason's plate.

"But Chloe." He whined.

"Just go sit down." She rolled her eyes and followed him.

They sat down at an empty table in the corner and began to eat. Chloe had to dodge bits of food that missed Jason's giant mouth. More of the personnel had started to laugh and Chloe slid down in her seat, blushing a deeper red.

She finally got pissed of enough and yelled, "CHE JASON! ARE YOU EVEN TASTING THE FOOD!"

He looked up from his empty plate and smiled. He had bits of food all over his face.

Chloe laughed a little, "Jason wipe your face. There's food all over it."

Jason wiped his face clean and smiled goofily; Chloe grabbed him around the neck with one arm and gave him a noogie.

They stood up and stretched, then took their plates over to a window. There was a sign over it that read "Dirty Dishes Here. Not In Your Bunks!"

Chloe nodded and smiled to the guys who had kitchen duty. Jason was heading over to the bar again but was stopped by Chloe.

"Aww common Chloe! One more plate? Plleeeaaaaasssssseeeee?"

"You know Jason, considering you're two years older than me you whine a lot."

He shut up and followed her sulking back to the table in the corner. They sat down.

"I think that the next few weeks, will be the hardest anyone will have to endure." Chloe frowned, "We have no family left, well technically no one we know of. We'll have to adjust to new rules, new faces, and being alone. Now we only have each other." She looked up at Jason and smiled.

"I personally think we'll do ok. If you don't just think about the new technology they must have for sniper rifles." He grinned.

"Does it seem abnormally quiet in here?" Chloe asked turning around slowly. "Woah."

"What?" He turned around to. "hehe hi."

A man was standing behind them with his hands clasped behind his back. Everyone in the room was standing and saluting.

"May I speak to you two in private please?" He squeezed their shoulders and steered them out of the cafeteria. The man pulled them into a small wood furnished room and forced them to sit in a chair in front of his desk.

"Shiva and Vishnu right?" He asked staring them in the eye.

They both nodded in unison.

"You do realize that you are in a completely different time, in outer space, and onboard one of the most powerful cruisers in the entire UNSC fleet, right?"

Jason spoke up, "We got the different time part. We were kind of getting the feeling we weren't on earth anymore, and what's the UNSC?"

"One that's good instinct to know you're not on Earth and two the UNSC is the strongest corps that the military has. By the way you can call me Captain Keyes or just Captain." He said.

"Nice to meet you Captain." Chloe finally spoke up.

"Nice to meet you too, how old are you both?"

"Well technically or years I was actually awake for?"

"Both if you don't mind."

"Well technically I'm 563 years old and he's 565 years old. For the years we were awake for I'm 16 and he's 18."

"Ok, any family left? That you would know of?"

Chloe arched her eyebrow, "With all due respect sir, we have been cryogenically frozen for the last 500 years. I would think that our families are dead."

"Good point. Sorry."

"Its ok." they both said at once.

"Ok that's all you might want to go back to the infirmary and get your things." The two stood up and headed for the door. As Chloe was heading out the door Keyes said, "Shiva, you both are part of the UNSC family if you want to be."

She smiled, "Yeah that sounds nice. Thank you sir."

They finally made their way back to the infirmary and they found everything they had when they were first captured.

"Wow, they even have my paintball clothes, stains and all!" She laughed. Chloe dug through a little more and her smile faded when she found her helmet. "Jason look at this." She pulled out the picture of the three of them. "I miss him already. He must have been pretty pissed when he couldn't find us."

Chloe touched the picture of her brother. A tear streaked down her face as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I miss him too, but we can't undo the past. All we can do is move forward and not look back." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Like you said we only have each other now."

An alarm set off and made them break apart. They ran out of the room with their stuff and found a marine. "What's going on?" they asked him.

"Covenant are attacking, they just appeared out of slip space."

"Wait you lost me at Covenant." Jason frowned.

"We need to get you two out of here." The marine pushed them down the hallway and to the sergeant from earlier.

"Hello Shiva," he grinned "Vishnu."

"Sarge we need to get these two out of here, pronto." The marine said.

"Alright I'll take care of them. You two keep up, we don't have much time."

They nodded for the nth time and sprinted after the sergeant.

"Luckily for you two, I have the extra key to the armory." He grinned and led them into a room filled with sniper rifles, which Chloe drooled over, and assault rifles, which Jason drooled over.

He threw them each a pistol and a thigh holster, along with extra magazines. "Clip release, safety, trigger." He pointed out no even looking.

Chloe put her thigh holster on and twirled the pistol around her finger and stuck it in place. Jason just laughed and put his on.

"Ok come on follow me keep your heads down." Sarge ordered.

They ran down a corridor, completely forgetting the idea of "keeping our heads down" as green and blue blobs flew after them.

"Hold on a sec." Chloe said and pulled out her pistol and aimed at a shimmering mass in the hallway. She sighed and pulled the trigger at the middle of it.

A roar of agony called out as an alien with a elongated head charged at them and fired the blobs.

Sarge raised his rifle and fired at the alien. "Damn, spec op elites. Good job Shiva, let's go."

They took off again and skidded down a hallway. "There!" he shouted and pushed them into a pod crammed full of personnel, some with rifles and some with pistols. He came in after them and strapped into a seat. The two followed his instructions and were strapped in. Chloe hugged the bag closer and found Jason's hand. He squeezed hers as and explosion sent them hurling away from the ship.

"Where are we going?" Chloe yelled over the commotion.

"There I guess", the pilot pointed to a small ring world that orbited a huge planet. That or the planet was the normal size and the ring was way too small. Anyway that's were they were headed. She leaned her head back and sighed, 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'

The ride in the cramped pod got rougher and more uncomfortable as they sped towards the ring world.

* * *

ODST: I hope you liked it!

Jason: I'm still hungry.

ODST: That'll be the least of your worries in about two chapters. Don't worry!

Please review!


	4. Halo

**A/N- Most of the parts where it has me talking to Chloe and Jason are really old. Forgive my stupidity, though some of them are actually semi-funny if at all. Ignore them if you want.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A bit of halo

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HALO! Happy?

ODST: he he this chapter is gonna be fun!

Chloe: Why?

ODST Oh you just get pulled around like a rag doll...

Chloe: oh...

* * *

last time 

The ride in the cramped pod got rougher and more uncomfortable as they sped towards the ring world.

Story start

The ring world sped into view, and the pilot made the necessary corrections. Warnings blared through the cabin as they began to violently shake.

Chloe squeezed Jason's hand tighter and closed her eyes as vegetation sped past them.

They crashed through a tree and its splintered sending shards every which way. The impact made Chloe's head slam into the seat and she blacked out.

"Chloe?" she heard Jason's voice.

"Yeah?" she replied not opening her eyes.

"You ok?"

"As soon as the little pink elephants go away yes."

He laughed and pinched her nose shut. Chloe slapped his hand and sat up trying to catch her breath.

"Turd." She muttered and stood up a marine lay dead outside of the pod. "Damn, that sucks."

"Enemy drop ship in bound." A marine yelled from behind a tree.

"Oh, che." Chloe ran up to the structure thing that the others were in and took what little cover there was.

Soon enough there was a deep rumble that alerted everyone. A giant, purple, U-shaped drop ship came into view and lowered down in front of them. Two hatches, one on either side opened and spilled out new targets.

"Sarge that's the enemy right?" she keyed a com she had snatched before they left.

"Yep. The small ones are grunts, the ones with hand held shields are jackals, and the tall ones like you killed before are elites. Got that?" he replied

"Elites, Grunts, Jackals. Got it." She nodded to Jason to make sure he over heard it.

He smiled in return and drew his pistol.

Chloe looked over the top of the concrete railing and counted, "Jason there are about 9 of them, five grunts, three jackals, one elite. This should be easy."

She jumped up from her crouched position and fired at the enemy. Considering she hadn't gotten to warm up she did pretty good 5 shots 3 grunts fell.

The other marines poured fire onto the enemy's position and took out the elite, two of the jackals, and the last of the grunts.

Chloe took aim at a corner of a jackal's shield and fired. It fired back as a slow moving energy blob and she ducked. Her round hit, its round missed. She grinned in excitement.

They did this about every five minutes for the next half an hour.

"Jason are you ok?" Chloe panted, he nodded sweating a little. She smiled at him, "We are going to make it out of this. I promise."

He smiled but it quickly faded as the next wave approached. This time it was going to the back. Only this time it poured out two elites a bunch of grunts, and a few less jackals.

She sighed and stood up as blobs splattered the ground around her feet. 'These pilots couldn't hit the side of a barn if it were against their noses.' She reloaded her pistol with a fresh clip and fired. The first shots worked on the few jackals, and she paused for a second. Something wasn't right.

She looked towards the back of the cliff; there was a green elite running over the hill. Funny, she must have missed that one jump out. She keyed her microphone, "Sarge there is a green elite in the back. Should I shoot it?"

"Does it have a golden mask across the face?"

She checked again, "Yep it does."

"Good don't worry about it. That's an ally."

'I don't remember anything about an elite being a friendly' Chloe though.

"Jason keep your eye on that elite."

He nodded, and tried to keep an eye on the elite while protecting himself.

The elite was on their side. He was shooting his own kind with a human pistol, and using human grenades. Strange. Either way the job was done in half the time it usually was and the elite was jogging up to Sarge.

Chloe jumped down in front of him and pulled her pistol on him. He stopped dead in his path. Sarge sighed and pushed her pistol down. She gave him a look that could stop a train.

"I don't exactly trust elites."

"He's not an elite. Master Chief is a human." Sarge half laughed.

"But the armor."

"I know, I know. Now shh go back to your post Shiva."

She stalked off but kept a close eye just in case.

"Chief we sure could use your help." Sarge smiled grimly.

"What's your status?" a female voice came through.

"Pinned down and I can't get a hold of HQ."

"I will try to make contact with them and request assistance." She said.

"Thanks Cortana. Chief, we need your help bad."

The green armor nodded silently and took cover under a tree as a drop ship dove in.

With the marines help, he had taken out the drop ship within 2 minutes after they were dropped off.

Chloe and Jason watched the soldier as he fought of 4 different attacks with much skill. He only used a little help from the marines as they shot what they could.

"This is Pelican Echo four-nineteen any UNSC forces please respond!" a female voice called over the comm.

"Pelican Echo four-nineteen this is Cortana. We have survivors and need immediate dust off. Do you copy?"

"Roger that." She clicked off her mike.

Chloe walked down the ramp and to where their pod was. She picked up her stuff inside of it and walked back out to meet with Jason.

He poked her side playfully, "Nice shooting Tex."

She giggled and put her hands up to block him, "Thanks you did pretty good yourself."

Jason blushed a little, and Chloe punched him in the shoulder.

"Foe hammer we need you to disengage your warthog, the chief and I need to go save a few men." Cortana's voice came over the intercom again.

A vehicle dropped from the belly of what Chloe guessed was a Pelican. The vehicle must have been the warthog.

Cortana's voice came over the intercom again, "Sergeant we need you to spare a few men."

"Alright listen up ladies. The chief and Cortana need a few men any volunteers?" Sarge said.

"Sarge can I go?" Chloe asked pulling herself up into the gunner's seat in the back.

"If Chief will let you." He sighed, "She is a pretty good shot chief."

"Alright," Chief grumbled, "but you have to ride shotgun."

"Yay!" She yelled and jumped into the side.

A rather happy marine jumped onto the back and yelled "Punch it!"

Master Chief floored the warthog and dirt flew up behind them. Chloe waved to Jason as she flew off.

They came to a cave entrance and Cortana piped up, "This cave is not a natural formation, so it must lead somewhere."

Chloe rolled her eyes but kept to herself. Chief sped into the cave. The walls were too tall for their own good really.

"Makes you wonder what was brought through here." Chloe wandered out loud.

"Know one knows." The gunner replied.

The Master Chief drove expertly through the tunnel and they got to a ramp. He backed down the ramp and Chloe understood what he was doing. She gripped the side of the 'hog as he floored it and they flew up the ramp.

They made it over and the gunner yelled, "Hell yeah!" when they landed safely. Chloe just released a held breath.

"You weren't nervous were you?" The chief asked sarcastically.

"Oh not at all, I just need to change my pants now." Chloe spat rolling her eyes.

The gunner laughed and chief just shook his head slightly.

They came around a corner and the massive tunnel widened into another room. Chief drove up to the edge of a chasm.

"Whoa. That's a long way down." Chloe looked over the edge.

"We need to look for a switch of some sort to activate the bridge." Cortana said.

Chief turned the hog around and pointed the nose back the way they came. He jumped out and started to fire his assault rifle at something. Chloe spotted something out of the corner of her eye, grunts.

She jumped out and snuck towards them. There were three in all, the first one she took down with no problem the second threw a grenade and it got stuck to the third ones hand, and exploded.

The pistol belched out one round and it went through the grunts head. "Ha! Single shot to the engine block!" she sang out and heard the marine laugh at her antics.

Chief was already running up the ramp and fighting two elites that had hidden up there. She saw him walk across the catwalk above and tap a button on control panel.

Four metal rods extended, two from each side, and began to glow the glow connected and made a bridge.

They all looked at each other not wanting to be the guinea pig, Chloe and the marine yelled, "NOT ME!" and laughed.

Chief shrugged and put his foot on the bridge. Nothing happened. He stepped on and nothing happened. Chief shrugged again and walked back to the 'hog and slowly drove across.

All of them let out a long held breath once they got across and he floored it through the rest of the tunnel.

They emerged from the gigantic tunnel and turned up a hill to the right. There was another pod on the ground. Except there were no marines to be seen, except one dead one.

Chloe looked at the carnage and frowned as master chief picked up the sniper rifle.

* * *

ODST: sorry! I have to stop! My hands hurt a lot right now -- wow my mom's insane… she came home and started eating what was left of my dinner, then we talked about the legendary Pomato and a few other random things then she went to bed.. o.O save me..

Anywho review!

lol that rhymed!

Jason: PLEASE REVIEW! SHE'S DRIVING ME NUTS!


	5. A night under the stars

I have to start thanking my reviewers so I'll start off with the latest with the last chapter:

Knight 56: Of course I will! I don't have much more to do. (I guess when I wrote that I didn't add in my school stuff)

Scott: Yeah, I just realized how fast I made this move, along with the fact that I got better at the time. It could use more description, but I think at the time I wasn't thinking about that so much as just getting the spelling right. Go figure..

* * *

Chapter 5: a night under the stars 

Disclaimer: I don't own halo... happy?

* * *

last time 

Chloe looked at the carnage and frowned as master chief picked up the sniper rifle.

Story start

"I wonder why they left a sniper rifle laying in the dirt." Chloe wandered out loud.

Chief walked back over to the 'hog and jumped back in. Chloe half stood in the seat ready to fire when needed.

The hog raced up a hill and past a trio of unsuspecting jackals. The gunner swiveled the turret around and cut the jackals in half.

Chloe smirked in mild satisfaction as they raced to a set of new structures. She spotted a grunt and chief nodded.

The pistol let five rounds fly and it shattered one grunts skull and severely wounded a jackal.

Back at the base with Jason;

"Your room is here Vishnu and Shiva's room will be down at the end of the hallway." A corporal showed him around a little bit. "Cafeteria is down there, and when the captain shows up he'll be down two floors."

Jason nodded and went into his room. It wasn't bad, twin size bed with white sheets and a small sink in the corner.

He walked down the hallway to Chloe's room and looked around. It was the same but the bed was a little bigger. He set her stuff down on her bed and found the picture of the three of them goofing around. A smile crept across his face as he remembered her tackling him at the end of the paintball game.

Then the memory of seeing her sad entered his mind. He frowned and put the picture away.

He went back to his room and lay down on his bed and stared at the dark ceiling. Sleep took him a few minutes later.

Jason floated in a black void, in a peaceful state and listened to a gentle knocking. The knocking got louder and louder until…

He shot up in bed and opened the door it was the corporal from earlier. He grinned and asked, "Wanna go get your girlfriend?"

Jason blushed a deep red, "She's not my girlfriend but yeah sure. I'll go."

A few minutes later he was in the back of a Pelican again. It was maybe four hours after he had even gotten to the base.

The Pelican lifted off the pad and took off rather smoothly into the distance.

Jason stood holding onto the cargo netting above him. His mind wandered as the Pelican swooped back and forth, high over a beautiful lush landscape. A wide river snaked its way beneath them and led up to a waterfall.

Foe hammer brought the Pelican into a small valley and hovered about 5 feet in the air.

A few marines ran down to the Pelican and climbed on board.

Jason asked, "Where's Shiva?"

A marine turned around and pointed at a limp figure on one last marine's back. Her pant leg was stained red.

"What happened to her? Is she ok?" Jason's mind rushed at a million miles an hour thinking of everything possible that could have happened to her.

"She's fine just sleeping." The marine said loading Chloe onto the Pelican.

"Then what about the blood?"

"Oh! Woops. She was helping an injured marine earlier and got blood on her pants."

"Ok, good."

"Hey Jason." Chloe smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Did you miss me?"

He smiled, putting his arm around her back, and pulling her closer. She fell back asleep, five minutes after they took off.

"Hey look at the two love birds" a marine in the back laughed.

Jason just stared at him and smiled, 'Yeah I guess so' he thought.

When the pelican landed, Jason carried Chloe back to her room on his back, and laid her down on the bed after he took her shoes off. He turned to leave but Chloe grabbed his pant leg in her sleep and wouldn't let go.

He sighed and sat down beside her. A lock of black hair fell in her face and he pushed it away. A few minutes later he stretched out beside her on the bed and fell asleep.

The two woke up a few hours later as a beam of artificial light fell across their face.

A female marine leaned in the door and giggled, "Am I interrupting something?"

Chloe had at one point wrapped one arm around Jason's waist and pulled him closer. She giggled and replied, "Nah he must have just fallen asleep here."

"Ok anywho," she smiled, "I you wanna come and get dinner then you're welcome to join us."

"Ok we'll be down in a few minutes." Jason smiled sitting up.

The marine left the room and they began to get their boots back on. Chloe stood up and stretched. Jason poked her in the side and grinned. "Oh you're gonna get it." She laughed and tackled him tickling and poking him in the sides.

"Ok! Ok I give Jason." Chloe laughed. He had pinned her against the wall. She went to leave but Jason held her there, "Come on Jason they said dinners ready."

He smiled mischievously and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled, "Come on Jason I'm hun-."

The last word was cut off but Jason kissing her full of the lips. "Yeah well you know what?"

"What's that?" Chloe smiled.

"I'm hungry too." He picked her up bridal style and carried her down to the cafeteria.

A few of the marines stared, and Chloe blushed a light crimson, as Jason put her down at the table and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

He came back about five minutes later with their dinners, which were MRE's but were still good.

Afterwards Jason threw the trash away and picked Chloe back up in his arms and took her outside. They went up to the highest point in the mesa like base and laid out on the ground.

"Wow the stars are beautiful tonight." Chloe smiled.

"Yes they are." Jason rolled over and trapped Chloe beneath him.

"What are you doing?" she giggled at him.

He kissed her on the lips again, and he pushed to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist lightly. He smiled and started to kiss her neck. Chloe giggled again.

"Would you stop giggling?" Jason moved back up to her lips again to keep her from giggling so much.

She pulled him down on top of her. His weight on her was comforting and he began to move back down her neck again.

"Jason there's something in the bushes." Chloe said alarmed and she sat up.

He sat crouched over her disappointed, "Ok I'll go check it out. You stay here. If it's nothing then we go back to what we were doing."

She nodded as he walked off. Chloe curled herself into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest.

Jason returned a few minutes later and said, "Nothing, now where were we?" He laid down on her and began to kiss her neck again. Slowly moving lower.

She giggled, "Jason, look behind you."

"Am I interrupting again?" the lieutenant asked.

"No it's ok" Jason frowned at Chloe's response.

"We have something for you both. Follow me." They walked down the mesa and back inside.

* * *

ODST: sorry! Aren't cliffies grand?

* * *

A/N: Wow -cough- I forgot I put that. A bit angsty neh? I'll try to not do that so much once I have to write the later chapters. Also really really sorry about not updating much. 


End file.
